


Musical meddley

by Anili_2



Category: Amerigang, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dear Evan Hansen References, Drabbles, Fluff, Hamilton References, Heathers References, Independent Chapters, Multi, Phantom of the Opera references, Story game, a mix of stuff, musical story, twisted the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: A collection of drabbles done for a story game/story meme in Tumblr and other musical song inspired drabbles.





	1. Dear Alfred Jones

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this chapter was Sincerely me from Dear Evan Hansen!

"...I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight!" 

 

"Gilbert what the hell?!" Alfred looked at the words for a few seconds more before they were deleted from the page. To his dismay his friend just snickered to himself even as he pushed him aside to continue the writing himself. 

 

"Oh man up Al. It might have been the case! You never saw the looks he sent your way," Gilbert mused, red eyes gleaming with mirth. Alfred was always so easy to rile up and gave the best reactions. 

 

"I can't let the Kirklands, especially Alice, to read something like that. They...they have to believe Arthur actually wrote these so we actually look like friends," Alfred countered, continuing on with the fake email. A small voice inside his head questioned whether what he was doing was right or not, but it was drowned by the screaming voice of hope for at least some of his wishes to come true. "And I can't seem too close with Arthur. We’re sticking with making us look like friends and nothing more."

 

Gilbert rolled his eyes but went along with it. He had come this far and there was a way to get profit from all this so what would a few fake emails matter. It was easy to laugh at Alfred's choice of words here and there, since it was clear that the boy lacked vocabulary when it came to anything done outside ones home. Sure he might have thrown in temporary lines to make the writing more fun, but who wouldn't have in a situation like his. Seeing Alfred doing anything for himself that put him out there was also a refreshing sight. There had been too much keeping to himself before now, if he were the judge. And in the end, who didn't lie a bit to look better in the eyes of one's crush? 

 

Alfred was blind to Gilbert's eyes watching him, too focused on making sure the emails painted a good picture of him and Arthur. In a way it was a little therapeutic to imagine the lie to be the truth. It was definitely a whole lot better than the real truth, so maybe believing in it wasn’t that be. Finally he could be who he wanted to be.


	2. No going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here was The point of no return from Phantom of the Opera

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Andreas opened the door separating him from the other male. His head had been like a wild thunderstorm for the last few weeks as they had circled each other, both scared to cross the line in their own ways. What if everything went crashing down and he lost an amazing friend? What if the others judged them or thought they were better with someone else? What if.. What if.. They wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried, so Andreas had taken the leap, had made the first approach and brought them here. He took a breath and stepped out of the bathroom, giving Unto a look that probably spoke more than the Finnish man in a normal conversation. 

 

The only answer he got was arms lifting to invite him in further. His heart flipped in his chest and he gladly succumbed to his desires for once. Andreas looped an arm around Unto's waist, while the other came up to cup his cheek. Both knew they were past the point to return, there wouldn't be going anymore. There had been enough waiting. Now it was their time to make a moment theirs, no matter what the others might say or do. For once there was someone asking to have him there, to have him be who they first notice in a room. 

 

A tingle of thrill went through his body the moment their lips met. The spark of desire exploded into a fire and brought him closer to the other. The way back might have been gone, but Andreas knew he wouldn't have glanced back at it anyway.


	3. Dead boy walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like someone might have guessed from the chapter title, the song for this chapter was Dead girl walking from Heathers!

Oliver felt despair welling in his head and stomach. The late, or should he say early?, hours of the night didn't ease his thoughts at all. His ears still rang with the threat of his doom on the following Monday and his mind started forming a variety of plans to keep himself safe. Driving away to Chicago would be hard without a motorbi-wait a minute. A fresh thought bloomed and took over. He might not own a motorbike but he sure knew someone who did. The despair from before transformed completely, what had been an uncomfortable twist in his stomach was now something pleasant and exhilarating. 

 

Home forgotten completely, Oliver let his feet take him to where he had wanted to go for a while now. If he would go down on Monday anyway, he might as well use the time he had left to allow his desires to flare out. Screw everyone else, this night was his to take. 

 

Allen's face when he entered his room sent sparks through his body. All until now it had been the American who lead him on, teased him and enticed his mind with something new and interesting. So seeing the glimpse of surprise before the usual grin fueled his desire. It was no surprise that Allen gladly agreed to his plan of getting freaky. Everything after that was hands all over him, hair being pulled, pleasure flowing through his body and the sounds coming from Allen filling his ears. No more talking, just two boys rockin' each other's world.


	4. Until marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song here is Take off your clothes from Twisted!

Arthur was happy to be freed from the cage that had been his life, even if just for a moment. Sure he had been suspicious of Prince Al at first, but right now he felt like it was finally his turn to experience the world without having to stress about guards finding him. Even though Al kept making or pointing out innuendos everywhere, he was determined to focus on the wonders around them rather than the warm body next to him. 

 

A voice in his head definitely wanted to just give in to Al's suggestions and succumb to the temptation, but Arthur knew himself to be stronger than that. He wasn’t going to reveal himself instantly to someone he wanted to make things last with. 

 

He was happy when Al seemed to decide on respecting his boundaries. Arthur gladly leaned against the prince to admire the stars with him, heart beating pleasantly now that he was with the one he loved. When Alfred tried once more to whisper for him to take off his clothes, Arthur rewarded him with a light shove to his shoulder. If the prince truly wanted him, he better wait for marriage to get even close to such a thing. Arthur settled back down next to the other prince, a slight smirk on his face.


	5. Dear little angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Theodosia from Hamilton!

The giggle gaggle of a young baby filled the ears of the new dad. Bright blue eyes beamed back at the matching blue eyes. Alfred choked back the happy tears that threatened to fall, smiling fondly at the little bundle in his arms. His little angel, his baby girl. There was still pain in his heart from having her mother, but it had gotten easier to handle in these few months. It wouldn't do for him to dwell on the pain too much, nor was he able to with how much joy his little Sophia brought him. Each little smile made him melt into soft putty. Alfred nuzzled the giggling bundle and pressed a kiss on her head.

 

He would make sure she got the most amazing life he could offer her. For sure someday she would blow his mind, but for now he had his little angel with him. 

 

Arthur swayed the sleepy bundle in his arms, humming a soft tune. He didn't mind the silence around them nor the fact that Oliver's mother wasn’t around. There wasn’t a need for her, not when she had rejected their baby. He knew for sure he had done the right thing in their break up. Arthur held Oliver for a while longer after the boy fell asleep. For the longest of time he had thought he wouldn't want children, but oh was he happy he changed his mind. Oliver could just sleep and his heart would still spill with love. He swayed on his feet along the calm tune of his hums, admiring the small wonder in his arms. It was the smallest of things that had gained importance along with his baby boy. Eating better, taking care of himself, all the pets in their neighbourhood he had ignored until now. Arthur felt like he was walking in a brand new world, in one where he and Oliver both lead each other forward to new wonders this new world could offer. 

 

Years passed and people grew and met. Sophia and Oliver both got a sibling, both able to grin at each other from ear to ear. Neither of them might not have had mothers around anymore, but both were happy with their two dads. As the kids ran around the yard, said dads watched them play. Life isn't always easy, but sometimes it takes the smallest of miracles to bring forth the greatest happiness a person could ask for. The Kirkland-Jones household definitely wasn’t the most quiet one, but it certainly was a happy one.


	6. Dethroned rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for bullying and strong language
> 
> inspired song: Never shut up again - West End recoding of Heathers

Shut up.

 

Shut up!

Shut UP! 

 

Shut up, Maddie! 

 

"No! You shut up!!" Madeline glared at the flabbergasted Olivia in front of her and snatched the red scrunchie from Amelia's hand so she could remove the twintails to a ponytail tied up with said scrunchie. She ignored Amelia's whine about the scrunchie belonging to Francoise, settling her hand on her hip after she finished with her hair. Too many times had she been used as a stepping stool by someone to up their popularity. She was done being someone's nice silent lackey who only spoke when told to. For a moment Madeline thought she was freed from the stress, only to see Olivia trying to rule them too. It was time for her to do what she wanted. 

 

"Francoise might have been a ruler, but don't think you can be anything like her. I did my time in silence, now it's your time to step down from the throne." The words left her mouth like venom, as she continued to stare down at Olivia. This little rat had been nothing before Francoise so there was no way in hell she was going to give in to some loser. "I will NOT shut up anymore! You think you can take Francoise's place? Too bad, I just did. Now kneel like the pet you were to her, unless you got enough of that with the boys last night. No need to keep up the virgin act, you slut" 

 

The mortified look on Olivia's face gave Madeline a sense of satisfaction she had never felt before. She gave the jocks a look to continue from her lie. No one kept their throne without any dirty work and Madeline was no stranger to it, after all she hadn't gained the popularity with acting nice. Amelia's stupid cowering was grinding on her last nerves too, but that was something to take care of after this. The jocks came up with more and more stories of what they did with Olivia and Madeline laughed along. "Maybe you should find a new school, you freak," she spit out before Olivia ran out of the room. A satisfied smirk spread on the previously obedient girl's face, all signs of kindness gone from her face. It wasn’t her fault the busted rat needed a reality check to what her place was. Madeline tightened her ponytail before she turned to enjoy her spotlight of popularity.


End file.
